Imagine the Unimaginable
by PatronusFelixis8756
Summary: Katniss Everdeen was out hunting with Gale, where they shot a weird bird and discover two letters, why would there be two letter addressed directly to her and Gale? *Gale and Katniss are the same age here and Peeta doesn't exist. *Set in Marauder's Era *Hunger Games is held during the summer holidays
1. Just that, a Joke

It has been a long day, today was a week before the Reaping Day, and Katniss was more worried than ever. This year would be her first year to have her name in the reaping bowl, Not only is she worried about being reaped, she is worried about her family. Ever since the day that her dad got killed in the mine accident, Katniss Everdeen has been left with only her mother and Prim.

 _'_ _No, only Prim. Mother went with Father, she died when he died, she was just here physically.'_ Katniss thought.

When her dad got killed in the mine accident, not only did she have to live without her father, but her mother just sat there like a stone, not caring that her daughters were about to die from starvation, she just sat there, grieving about her husband, and Katniss will never forgive what her mother did (or in this case, did not do).

Just after school, she picked up Prim from her classes and went home together, where she put her bag down and went to the edge of the fence and into the woods, where she will be meeting Gale. Just the though of going into the woods makes her smile.

 _'_ _Oh, I just love the woods, where I can be free of all the stress.'_

She arrived at the edge of the fence, listen to see if there is the "hum" sound that means the electricity is charging through the wires.

 _'_ _There never is electricity here, the Capitol doesn't care about us having electricity.'_ Katniss laughed silently, _'Well, better safe than sorry."_

She climbed through the loose area of the fences and retrieve her bow and arrows at the log, She proceed to check the traps that she and Gale had set the day before and found three squirrels. Spotting a deer, she walks closer to hopefully get a cleaner shot, _'Just a bit more'_ she thought, _'Come on, little guy, one more step for me to shoot you.'_

 _"_ _Hey Catnip!"_ A voice that she can recognise everywhere shouted. She quickly shot out the arrow in hopes to still catch the deer. No such luck.

 _"_ _Damn you Gale! I was just about to get that deer!"_

 _"_ _But what are you going to do with it? It's a week from today is the Reaping day, there are peacekeepers everywhere, you can't just kill it and leave it here!"_ Irritated, Katniss didn't respond. _"Aww come on Katniss, I'm sure we can get more others, wanna go on our usual trail?"_ Gale, ever the sensible man to sense women irritation, tried to coax Katniss into forgetting about the Reaping.

 _"_ _Fine, but next time don't do that!"_ They walked in silence, never the type of people to fill the silent air with pointless conversation. Suddenly, they spotted some kind of bird flying towards the village, they quickly hid behind a bush and peeked around the edge. As it flies closer and closer, Katniss got her bow and arrow ready and wait for Gale signal that means the bird is closer. _'Here it comes'_ She thought, _'signal, signal, signal…'_ Gale signals her, giving her a 3 second heads up. And out shoots the arrow, right in the bird's eye, just like every time.

They went over to retrieve the fallen bird, and…

 _"_ _It's not the usual birds…"_ Said Katniss.

 _"_ _Way to point out the obvious, Catnip."_ Teased Gale.

 _"_ _Oh shut up. But what is it?"_ Katniss talked as she inspects the bird. _"Hey! There's something ties to its feet!"_

 _"_ _Let's take a look."_ Gale decided. They untied the envelope from the bird's feet and opened it. Inside were two separate envelops, the first one reads:

Miss Katniss Everdeen

The Second Bedroom

House 25

The Seam

District Twelve

Panem

The second envelops reads:

Mr Gale Hawthrone

The Third Bedroom

House 16

The Seam

District 12

Panem

 _"_ _This is weird, nobody ever sends anything by post."_ Wondered Katniss.

 _"_ _The real question is, how do they even know which is our bedroom?"_ responded Gale.

 _"_ _This is a joke, I don't have the energy to deal with this, let's just forget it. Come, I want to hunt."_ Katniss, dealing with the stress of the Reaping, really wanted to get her mind off freed, and so they went, leaving the letters behind. They caught a couple of squirrels each and went to the mob to trade some of it. Afterwards, they went to their separate homes.

 _"_ _Oh, there is my little duck."_ Katniss said as she saw Prim. _"Come on, I'll make something and then you should sleep."_ They ate and went to sleep.

That night, Katniss had a very weird dream.


	2. Odds of a Dream

_She was walking down a corridor, inside some kind of an old castle. 'It is humongous!' she thought. Suddenly, there is an old man, directly in front of her, smirking and said 'Miss Everdeen, no one defies the Capitol.'_

Katniss woke in the middle of the night with a strangled scream, it took a moment for her to realise she is still in her bed, with Prim beside her.

 _"_ _Katniss? Are you okay?"_ a worried Prim asked beside her.

 _"_ _Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, let's go back to sleep, little duck."_ but Katniss did not sleep, she spent the night thinking about her dream.

Morning came and Katniss went to school with Prim. All day long at school, she couldn't help but have a nagging feeling of something happening, but she can't put a finger on what. She brought Prim home, told her to do her homework and went out to the woods to get some fresh air, possibly to figure out the mystery feeling. She picked up her bows and arrows just in case wild dogs came so she can defend herself, but her mind was far off.

Not long after, Gale came along. He saw Katniss sitting beside the log, looking into the distance. _'That's odd, she wouldn't normally let her guard down this easily, especially in the woods.'_ Gale thought. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

Startled, Katniss turned around with the bow at the ready, the arrow almost shooting out, but thank god it didn't. _"Gale! Don't you EVER startle me like that AGAIN!"_ Shouted Katniss.

 _"_ _Wow, wow, wow! Catnip, you are never the one to daydream… A penny for your thoughts?"_ Said Gale, wriggling his eyebrows.

 _"_ _You don't even have a penny to spare, Gale. Besides, I don't want to talk about it. It's probably stupid anyways. Let's go hunt."_ Without giving him a second glance, Katniss already took off on their usual path.

They check their snares for any small animals that keeps falling into their traps, they found four squirrels, _'Not bad.'_ thought Katniss. They proceed to hunt with their bows and arrows, but Katniss just couldn't concentrate, she keeps missing her targets. Gale, ever the one to know her the best, didn't miss her lack of concentration.

 _"_ _Okay Katniss, tell me what you are thinking."_ Gale said, turning Katniss to face him.

 _"_ _Nothing! I'm just tired."_ Noticing his serious tone, he only ever used her name when he is worried or trying to get her talking.

 _"_ _Really? Cause you've never missed a target, let alone not hit them anywhere at all."_ Something is really bothering her, he just knows.

 _"_ _Guess you do know me very well…"_ she said, and Gale smirked _"Okay, but this might sound stupid."_

 _"_ _Nothing you think is stupid, Catnip."_ Noticing his change back to using her nickname, she relaxed.

Sighing, she explained _"I had a dream last night… I was walking down a corridor, inside some kind of a castle, but it just feel different from what we usually think about castles. Like there is this aura about it, like it is alive or something. Then, when I almost reached to the end, President Snow suddenly appears in front of me out of thin air and said_ _'Miss Everdeen, no one defies the Capitol.'_ _and then I woke up, screaming, even woke and worried Prim." Gale listened intently, Katniss knows he is analysing her dream, the look of content just saids it all._

 _"_ _Well, that's not stupid. In fact, I had dreamt of something similar last night."_

 _"_ _Really!?"_ Turning to Gale so fast he thought her head might snap, he winced.

 _"_ _Yea, I was inside some classroom, and there was this lady teaching something with a stick. But unlike school, we don't have textbooks or pencils, but we were also holding sticks and waving in all kinds of directions. It's weird, don't you think?"_

 _"_ _Yea… But it just came out of nowhere, and just the two of us…"_

 _"_ _Well, I don't think that if anybody will tell anyone about this kind of weird dream, Katniss…"_

 _"_ _I know! But you think it was only a coincidence that we had similar dreams on the same night? What are the odds of that?"_

 _"_ _Well, that does lead us to having the_ _'odds in our favour',_ _right?"_ Smirked Gale.

 _"_ _Don't joke like that!"_

They stayed silent for a while, each content in their own thoughts. Finally, Gale had a thought _"You think it has something to do with that envelop yesterday?"_

 _"_ _Really!? You really think that? I think this is some scheme that the Capitol is trying to get us in trouble."_

 _"_ _Yea, maybe you're right."_

Not feeling up to hunting after the incident, they both went home. At the edge of the fence, they found another one of the weird birds the day earlier.

 _"_ _Hey! It's those weird birds again!"_ Said Katniss, approaching the bird. _"We still haven't figured out what it is. Gale?"_

 _"_ _Katniss… I don't think we should approach that thing…"_

 _"_ _Why not? We touched one last time."_

 _"_ _Yea, but that one was dead."_

 _"_ _This one also has something attached to the same place as last time!"_ Katniss, very curious and feeling confident, decided to ignore Gale's cautions and went over to the bird. When she saw the thing "Oh My God!" she shrieked.

 _"_ _Katniss? Are you alright? KATNISS!"_ Gale shouted her name, quickly going over to her.

 _"_ _Gale… The bird is… dead…"_ Katniss whispered, clearly horrified.

 _"_ _You think there are people who were following us? That is unlikely though. Here, let me take a look."_ Gale went over to the bird and inspect it. _"Seems like it is only electrified, maybe the Capitol finally decided we need energy"_ He laughed humourlessly, and detached the envelopes, again addressed to them, just like the last ones. So, Gale decided to open the envelope and read

 **Dear Mr. Hawthorne,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term 1 begins on September 1.**

 **We await your owl by no later than Just 31.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

 _"_ _What the hell…"_ Not believing a word on the paper and speechless, Gale quickly look to Katniss, where she was reading the one addressed to her.

 _"_ _Ah!"_ Terrified, Katniss screamed, immediately throwing down the letter onto the ground and scrambled away. Gale followed her swiftly.

 _"_ _Katniss! Wait!"_ But Katniss was too terrified to hear him. But Gale caught up with her quickly and wrapped his arms around her, calming her down _"Catnip, it's okay, it was just a letter, possibly some of the village's bullies."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I suppose…I just want to go home."_ Katniss sniffed.

 _"_ _Okay."_ They walked silently for a moment, then Gale thought of the letter. _"You know we did learn something today."_

 _"_ _What?"_ She turned to him too quickly, stopping him dead in his tracks.

 _"_ _Those weird birds are called owls."_ He laughed, then she joined him, walking up to the Seam, to their homes.

They walked home in comfortable silence, occasionally smiling at each other. Never had they ever not visited the mob after their fathers died to trade their game before.


	3. Offer and Decision

She appeared into one of the many alleyways, feeling a bit disorientated, she took time to look at her surroundings. _'Urgh… why is this place so dirty and untidy?!'_ she looked around disapprovingly. After gathering herself and altering her clothes to look similar to the people around, she walked out of the alleyway and tries to find her designated place, but everywhere is a mess, hardly any directions… Feeling she had no choice, she waved her hand around, casting a disillusionment charm on herself and took out her wand and cast the four point charm, leading her to the correct direction to House 16 in the Seam. Checking that this was House 16, she looked for a nearby alleyway and memorise the direction. She muttered something and appeared to everyone else. She walked back to Houde 16 and knocked on the door.

—

Gale and Katniss are in the woods for the fifth day in a row, both of them knew why everyday they were eager to go to the woods, because the Reaping Day is slowly approaching, and neither of them can stop thinking about it.

They have decided to stop hunting for a moment to rest. _"It's all the teachers talk about these days, they never stop."_ Katniss complained.

 _" '_ _The Reaping Day is coming, make sure you are dressed appropriately for the special occasion!'_ _"_ Gale mocked the teachers, making both of them laugh, _'oh how cute she is when she laughs' "I think what they are saying is that they were lucky enough not to be reaped!"_

 _"_ _But one of their student's will, wouldn't they feel sorry for them?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but if someone else got picked, you WOULD feel relieved it's not you right?"_ Katniss nodded, _"Nobody wants to get reaped, they are just happy they were lucky enough."_

 _"_ _Yea, guess you're right, but I still don''t think they should say that, it kind of makes it sound like '_ _if I was to be sent to die, I'll die prettier'_ _"_ She mocked, making them fall into a fit of giggles again.

After a short silence, _"You think we might be able to run away?"_ Gale questioned, _"I mean they never caught us out here in the woods, we could live here, then we won't have the constant fear for getting reaped."_

 _"_ _What about Prim? and Rory? Vick? Posy?"_ She stressed the last name, knowing it will hit Gale's steely heart.

 _"_ _Yea, maybe not. Hey, you know what? You should come to my house to eat dinner tonight, since Prim is with her friends for the sleepover."_

 _"_ _Yea, maybe, I need to feed mother though."_

 _"_ _You can do that later, when you finished eating at my house. It can't be that enjoyable for you to eat in silence by yourself, then feed you mother. And hey, Posy's been waiting for you forever to come and play dolls with her, she says I'm too much of a boy, and you are much more fun because you are a girl."_ She turned to him, horrified, and he smirked, since he knows that she does not fancy playing with dolls at all.

She signed _"I would take the offer for eating at your house, but maybe a pass on playing dolls with Posy."_

 _"_ _Not a chance, Posy would attack you the moment you step into our house, she has been begging me to bring you home. Mom is no better, she said it must be hard for you to be alone in that house. She seriously disapproves of how your mother coped with the mine accident."_

 _"_ _I know, every time I went over to your house, she was all_ _'Katniss dear, hope you are all right, you can't have had much fun in that house with your stony mother.'_ _Its like she is more concerned about me, than you!"_

 _"_ _Which I think she is. You DO only come by our house once in a very long time."_

 _"_ _Yea. Come on then, we should get back earlier today, playing dolls with Posy requires more energy than you think. We should set up new traps and trade now."_

 _"_ _Right you are, Captain Catnip."_ She turned to glare at him, and he just smiled smugly.

They set up new traps, which Gale did most of the work, since Katniss was never as good as him, and went to the Mob to trade their game. They walked to Gale's house in comfortable silence and Gale opened the door.

 _"_ _Mom! I'm home! I brought Katniss here!"_ Gale shouted to the kitchen as soon as he went in.

 _"_ _KATNISS!"_ Posy ran from the stairs to hug Katniss' legs, Gale smirked, mouthed _"Good luck!"_ and walked upstairs .

Katniss looked down to the little girl hugging her leg and said, _"Hello Posy. I heard you were being a bad girl and bothering Gale… What do you think?"_

 _"_ _I'm a good girl,"_ she pouted, _"and Mommy also agrees with me that you should come here more often!"_

 _"_ _Of course."_ Katniss responded and kiss the of her head.

 _"_ _Play dolls with me?"_ Posy looked up hopefully.

Right at that moment, Hazelle walked out from the kitchen, _"After dinner, Posy, and after I had a talk with your brother and Katniss."_ She walked over to hug Katniss. _"Oh Katniss, it's so good to see you, you don't come here as often as you should."_

 _"_ _It's just a bit busy at home."_

 _"_ _I bet. Darling, can you run up and bring Gale down to the kitchen please? Tell him we have a visitor."_

 _"_ _Okay."_ She went upstairs, passed Vick and Rory's room and entered Gale's room. _"Hazelle wants you to come down stairs to the kitchen, she said you have a visitor."_ So Gale and Katniss walked down to the kitchen, where they saw Hazelle talking with an elderly woman, one look at her face tells you she is not one to mess with.

 _"_ _Oh good, you're here. Gale, Katniss, this is Professor McGonagall. Professor, this is my son Gale Hawthorne and his friend Katniss Everdeen."_ Hazelle did the pleasantries.

 _"_ _Nice to meet you."_ Gale shook her hands, Katniss followed suit.

When the woman shook Katniss' hand, she asked _"You are Katniss Everdeen?"_ Katniss nodded and the woman turned to Hazelle, _"Hazelle, I believe we have a bit of situation, Miss Everdeen is in the same position as your son."_ At this, Katniss and Gale looked at each other with confused looks.

Hazelle looked to her and answered _"Should I get Clara (her name was never mentioned, and the actress who played her character named her Clara) then? I don't think she will make much of a difference..."_

 _"_ _Mom, what is going on?"_ Gale interrupted.

Hazelle signed, _"It would seem that you and Katniss have a special talent, and Professor McGonagall here has an offer for you two."_

Both let out a sign of relief, _'It's not about us hunting in the woods.'_

 _"_ _And why would we need mother here?"_ Katniss finally asked, not wanting mother to destroy a good night at the Hawthorne's.

 _"_ _We need parent consent for this offer, Miss Everdeen."_ the woman, Professor McGonagall said.

 _"_ _Okay, I'll go get her, do I need to get Prim as well?"_ Professor McGonagall looked at Hazelle, _"My sister."_ Katniss responded for her.

 _"_ _No, your mother only would be fine."_ Professor McGonagall responded. Katniss turned to the door.

 _"_ _I'll come with you, there's a chance you might need help with getting her here."_ Gale said, without another glance, they walked to Katniss' house.

At the Everdeen's house, everything was what everyone would expect. Mrs Everdeen stayed at the same old usual place, with her far away look, and unmoving. Looking at her, Katniss said _"Mom, you've got to come with me."_ No answer. _"I'll hold her right arm, you take her left."_ Katniss told Gale, and together they lifted Mrs Everdeen to the Hawthorne's.

Upon arrival, Hazelle quickly opened the door with a shake of her head, Professor McGonagall looked slightly shocked. _"Hello, Mrs Everdeen. I'm Professor McGonagall."_ Once again, no answer.

 _"_ _Don't expect much talk from her, she's been like this since Katniss' dad died."_ Hazelle said as she noticed the shock on her face.

 _"_ _Well, I believe we should get started. Mr Hawthorne and Miss Everdeen, do you believe in magic?"_ Professor McGonagall started.

Katniss shook her head, and Gale said " _Why would there be? Otherwise we wouldn't be here..."_ He looked at her warily, as if not knowing whether she should be trusted.

 _"_ _Don't worry Mr Hawthorne, what you say here is kept completely in confidence. And I have made sure no one could know what we say here."_

 _"_ _How do I even know you are saying the truth?"_ He looked at her accusingly, as if she was a disguised peacekeeper on Snow's orders.

 _"_ _Gale! Manners!"_ Hazelle scolded.

Realising this situation is not she has dealt with in the past and in England, and is worse than what she expected even with all the research she'd done, Professor McGonagall knew that using only would just would not do, so she decided to show them some magic. _"Okay, how about I just show you?"_ She stood up, toke a stick out of her pocket and waved it in a circular movement. Then right out of the end of her stick, came a light, just like a torch. All three looked at her, shocked. She turned it off, put the stick away and sat back down _"What I did just now, is a charm to create light, similar to what you would call torches. And when I arrived here, I have performed a couple of charms as well, to block others from hearing our conversation or see me, because I understand that might be dangerous to you."_ At this, Gale snorted and was about to say something, but one look from Professor McGonagall shut him right up, _"I have done a bit of research" she explained, "Now, I have been alerted that the owls sent to you two were unsuccessful, I believe you two would be familiar with them?"_ Looking pointedly at Katniss and Gale, whom both paled considerably, _'Good, at least they would both admit it if needed'_ she thought, _"That's why I brought your letters here."_ Handing them their letters.

Katniss and Gale shared a look and lead forward to accept their letters, one glance at the envelope and they knew it was exactly what they read at the fence. Sensing Hazelle and Professor McGanagall's eyes on them, they opened their letters. This time, they read it with a new perspective.

Gale read his out loud for his mother,

 **Dear Mr. Hawthorne,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term 1 begins on September 1.**

 **We await your owl by no later than Just 31.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

After reading the letter carefully this time, Katniss spoke for the first time since she got her mother here. _"Is this real? What does this mean for us?"_

 _"_ _It is real, Miss Everdeen. Hogwarts is a boarding school of magic, it is located some place in Scotland, and you'll have to buy your textbooks and take the train in London."_

 _"_ _London!? Scotland!? We can't do that, not only would the Capitol catch us, we have to take care of our family!"_ Katniss said urgently.

 _"_ _That wouldn't be a problem, we can provide you with house elves, disguised as yourselves if necessary, and help out here if you needed."_ Professor McGonagall answered calmly.

Shocked, only Hazelle was capable of asking the sensible question, _"Shouldn't there be magic schools all around the world? And why can't they go to some school closer to here?"_

 _"_ _The American magical school is called Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, they decided they did not want to interfere Panem in risk of bringing danger to themselves, therefore allowing Hogwarts to accept students from Panem should we want to. So Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore is allowing magical children from Panem to attend Hogwarts, and provide any forms of support to them and their families."_ McGonagall explained.

 _"_ _Okay, so let's say we are going to this school, how are we supposed to support our families from that far away?"_ Gale asked

 _"_ _As I said, we will provide you a house elf. A house elf is a magical creature which you could call by saying their name, and they will appear immediately. You can give them orders and they will obey you."_

 _"_ _But that's slavery! Basically what the Capitol is doing to us!"_ Katniss whispered.

 _"_ _Yes, but the magical community does not feel that way, because they are magical creatures, and not human."_

 _"_ _What about school fee and books? We don't have anything to spare for that kind of money!"_ Gale asked before Katniss could say anymore on the house elf issue, now was just not the time for this.

 _"_ _Since you two have quite the talent for magic from our observations, and also because of your situation in Panem, you can attend the school for free, and books will be provided by us."_

They all looked at each other, clearly don't know what to do. Never had they ever had an opportunity before, let alone the support they now have. Sensing Gale and Katniss' conflicted emotions, Hazelle spoke _"You should both take this opportunity."_

Immediately, there were protests from both Katniss and Gale _"But what about you? We have yo stay here to help out our family."_

Surprisingly, it was Clara who spoke, _"We'll take over from here, you've both done so much, it's time you do something for yourselves."_

 _"_ _And how do I know you're not just going to leave Prim to starve? Like what you did to us when dad died?"_ Katniss shouted at her accusingly, everyone could feel her anger rising.

Clara signed _"Katniss... I'm sorry for the way I acted, but I promise you I will take care of Prim when you are gone. I will never abandon you two ever again. Plus Professor McGonagall already said that there will be house elves helping us, they will make sure we are all okay."_ Katniss didn't respond, and awkward silence filled the air.

Not able to take the silence anymore, Professor McGonagall spoke, _"It's natural to feel wary of this whole new world, but believe me you won't regret it. How about I call a house elf and you see for yourselves if you feel comfortable with them taking care of your families?"_ At their nods, she called _"Spinky!"_ and a weird creature appeared out of nowhere.

 _"_ _Spinky at your service, Professor McGonagall."_ It said as it bowed down low enough its head could touch the ground.

 _"_ _Spinky, please take on Miss Everdeen's appearance and say hi to Rory and Vick upstairs, then come back down immediately. No magic."_ The elf bowed once again and with a 'pop', it was Katniss. The occupants in the room watched through a hologram conjured by Professor McGonagall as Spinky went upstairs and did as told. When the elf came back down, Professor McGonagall said _"Dismissed, a great job."_ The elf bowed and disappeared with a crack sound.

All four of the Panem residents in the room was staring at the place where the elf just vanished, mouthes hanging open. Professor McGonagall let them take their time to recover.

 _"_ _That settles it, you two can go to this school, and we can take care of here with the help of those house elves."_ Hazelle decided. With hard eyes both from her and Clara, Katniss and Gale relented and nodded.

 _"_ _Okay, I will be here again tomorrow morning taking you two to London to pick up your school supplies, and also on September 1 to take you to the train station."_ She elaborated the details and they nod. _"Good, I'll see you two tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock sharp right here, okay?" They nod. "That settles it. Anymore questions?"_ they shook their heads, _"I'll be leaving then. Have a good night."_ she stood up and after some pleasant farewells, she toke her leave.

As the door closed, it was silent. Finally, Gale spoke _"Well, that was something..."_

 _"_ _You don't say, Hawthorne..."_ Katniss remarked.

Hazelle stopped them before it got too big _"Don't tell your brothers ad sister about this! Come Katniss and Clara, I have prepared Rabbit Stew for dinner. Rory! Vick! Posy! Time for dinner!"_ she shouted up the stairs. And that night was the happiest they have been in a very long time.


	4. Wonders and Enchantments

The next day, Katniss and Gale both woke early in the morning, whether it was from excitement or confusion, they don't know. Katniss toke a shower and walked into the kitchen, ready to make breakfast, only to find her mother there, not sitting on a chair with a stony face, but already prepared breakfast for her.

 _"_ _Mom? Are you alright?"_ Katniss asked, not believing this was her mother, finally taking care of her family like she was supposed to.

 _"_ _Oh Katniss! You're here, I've prepared breakfast."_

 _"_ _I see..."_ Katniss sat down on the chair opposite of her mother warily, and started picking at her food. _"Okay, I need to know. Why do you suddenly decided you are going to be a mother again?"_ she directly asked her mother.

 _"_ _Oh Katniss... I know what I did after your father's death was unforgivable, but I wanted to prove to you that I care about you."_

 _"_ _And you didn't after dad died!"_ Katniss screamed, all these years of turmoil she had to endure because her mother was irresponsible started to boil up in her stomach.

 _"_ _I know, and I'm sorry, and I'm very grateful that you stepped up to my place and toke care of everything, took care of me."_

 _"_ _Sorry isn't enough, me and Prim would've died out of starvation had I not went to hunt and trade. And you wouldn't even notice! I had to feed you! I had to bath you! Not only did you not take care of us, but you had us taking care of you as well!"_ Katniss was not letting her mother get off easily.

 _"_ _I know, and I'm thankful for that! What am I supposed to do? I was grieving for your father! I just lost my husband!"_ Clara was loosing her patience, Katniss just wouldn't give her a chance!

 _"_ _We were grieving too! We've also just lost our father! But we didn't throw away our lives like you! We fought for our lives!"_ Katniss couldn't take it any longer. She stood up rapidly and stormed out of the house with a loud bang. At the background, she could hear her mother's whimpers of _"Katniss... Please..."_

Katniss ran for the woods, that was the only place where she can find comfort. _'I hate her!'_ she thought as she kicked a rock, 'she thinks that suddenly she decides to be mother again that I will forgive her for what she did' she flopped down on the grass beside the log where she stored her bow and arrows, _'Not. A. Chance!'_ she thought angrily as she throw small rocks down the hill.

Contented in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the person approaching her until she felt strong arms embracing her from the back. Only one person could hug her from the back, not startle her and make her feel safe. Gale.

They stayed in the comfortable silence for who knows how long, but neither one of them wanted to break the peace. Finally, what seemed like hours after, Gale spoke _"Are you feeling better now, Catnip?"_ Leaning onto Gale's shoulder, she nodded. She didn't talk about what happened, and Gale waited for whenever she wanted to talk.

 _"_ _I had a fight with my mother."_ Katniss finally whispered while Gale rubbed soothing circles on her back _"she cooked breakfast this morning."_ At this, Gale turned his head to her, but she was in her own thoughts. _"I wanted to know why she did it, and she apologised about her behaviour in dealing with dad's death, but I don't know if I can forgive her."_ she sniffed, and Gale listened to her, giving her space while providing the right amount of comfort. _"I really want my mother back, but she abandoned us. I don't know what to do."_ she looked up to Gale and he saw the tears in her eyes, speaking to him more than her words.

 _"_ _Maybe you should take some time, Catnip. Let her try to be a mother again, then maybe as time goes by, you'll be able to forgive her."_ she nodded, looking back to the woods. Gale always has the ability to calm her when nobody else does. After a moment of silence, Gale turned to look at Katniss, _"Do you want to go back now? It is almost 9 o'clock..."_ that made Katniss woke from her thoughts and turn sharply to face Gale, confusion written all over her face.

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _We promised to meet Professor Mcgonagall at my house at 9 o'clock..."_ he said slowly, wondering how she could forget.

 _"_ _Oh! I completely forgot about that! Let's go! I don't want to be late!"_ Gale chuckled and followed her through the fence back to his house. When they arrived, they saw Hazelle in the kitchen, trying to calm a sobbing Clara.

 _"_ _Oh, Katniss!"_ Clara leapt across the room to hug Katniss and continued to sob on her shoulder. Katniss stiffened at first, then look past her shoulder and saw giving her the look that always makes her take the right decision. She patted her mother's back awkwardly, while looking at Gale and Hazelle for support. Gale mouthed _"Just stay there."_ she nodded and let her mother cry on her shoulder.

They stayed in silence for a while, Clara's sniffles and whimpers were the only sound in the room.

The sudden firm and clear knock on the door startled all of them, Clara quickly let got of Katniss and Hazelle went to open the door. _"Good Morning, Professor. Come on in, they are in the kitchen."_ Professor McGonagall walked to the kitchen and after the usual morning greetings, she left with Gale and Katniss.

They walked in silence and Professor McGonagall lead them to a dark alleyway, when nearby people looked at them oddly, she just waved her and they immediately turned away. When they arrived at a subtle area, Professor McGonagall gave them each a book, they looked at her oddly. _"This is a portkey, they will teleport you to London. Hold onto it tightly and make sure you don't let go."_ They nodded and Professor McGonagall spoke a word and they were whisked away.

After what seemed like hours of twisting and turning, Katniss and Gale finally feel the transportation slowing down, but what they didn't expect is that it stops suddenly, and they fell flat on their faces.

Professor McGonagall arrived moments later and helped them steady themselves upright, _"It's okay, travelling with portkeys takes a little time to get used to."_ They followed her to a small door right around a corner Katniss swear she missed it until Professor McGonagall pointed it out and lead them to it.

 _"_ _Ah, Professor McGonagall, same old mead?"_ the bartender asked.

 _"_ _I'm afraid not, Tom, I have official school business here. Have a good day."_

 _"_ _You too."_

She lead them to the back of the bar with a dead end. Katniss looked to Gale, thinking _"What the hell?"_ Gale shrugged. They watched in fascination as Professor McGonagall told out her stick from yesterday and tapped the bricks blocking the area, and suddenly the bricks begin to move sideways, forming an arch for them to pass through.

 _"_ _Welcome, Miss Everdeen and Mr Hawthorne, to Diagon Alley."_ she watched their stunned faces and thought _'I just love seeing all the children I brought here light up their faces when they first see this.'_ she allowed them to take their time to recover and lead them towards Gringotts.

 _"_ _Our first stop is Gingotts, the Wizarding Bank. You will be filling out official documents in receiving the financial support Hogwarts provided you with. The currency in the Wizarding world is separated in three categories: Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. There are enough money for books and all your other supplies, with a little extra for other expenses."_ she lectured.

 _"_ _What if we don't need the extra money?"_ Katniss did not like owing people money, especially when she knows she definitely cannot return it.

 _"_ _Then you could just leave it in your vault. Once we gave it to you, it's yours. You could save it up and use it for preparing for your job. Among other uses. Trust me, you will need it."_ Professor McGonagall explained as they reached Gringotts. Katniss and Gale walked through the doors as they read the parchment stuck to the door.

 **Enter, stranger, but take heed**

 **Of what awaits the sin of greed**

 **For those who take, but do not earn**

 **Must pay most dearly in their turn**

 **So if you seek beneath our floors**

 **A treasure that was never yours**

 **Thief, you have been warned, beware**

 **Of finding more than treasure there.**

They looked at each other, _'what the hell goes on in this place?'_

 _"_ _Here we are."_ Professor McGonagall looked up to the white table with a strange creature sitting behind it. _"Professor Minerva McGonagall, here to officiate Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne's Hogwarts Financial Support, and open a vault for them in their guardians' place."_

 _"_ _Follow me."_ The creature replied. And they followed him to a room at the back that looks like a meeting room. _"Wait here, Griphook will attend to you with the documents."_ he nodes at Professor McGonagall in which she returned, and left.

Professor McGonagall turned to the both of them and said _"Have a seat, we've got a long day ahead of us."_ she gave them one of her rare smiles, _'they are both eleven, but so mature and responsible.'_ they took a seat and she went on explaining, _"You must be wondering who it was that brought us in here."_ they nodded, _"They are goblins, they work here in the bank. Make sure you stay on their good side, cause they will make your life so hard if you don't. Always keep your end of the deal, they value honesty more than anything."_ They nodded once more, and silence filled the air.

Professor McGonagall allowed them to soak up all the information she had given them as she assessed their behaviour.

Finally, the door opened and in come those creatures, goblins, carrying two files. _"Professor McGonagall?"_ he asked, and she nodded. _"Two Hogwarts Financial Support Official Documents for Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne?"_ she nodded. _"Sign here."_ and she did.

 _"_ _Miss Katniss Everdeen?"_ the goblin turned to her, she nodded a bit nervously, _"You are here to accept the financial support provided by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yes?"_ she nodded, _"Sign here."_ and she did. The goblin repeated it with Gale and finished the procedure by giving them each a gold key. _"Your vault numbers, 112 for Miss Everdeen, and 113 for Mr Hawthorne. Thank you for your business with Gringotts."_ and he left.

Professor McGonagall stood up and they followed her to the other side of the high table they saw when they first came in, the got onto a cart, and off they went. The entire journey was sickening, Katniss had to hold onto the rail for dear life.

 _"_ _Vault 112."_ the goblin said, Katniss gave him the key and he opened the door. Two gasps were heard as they went in, never had they ever saw so much gold before.

Professor McGonagall handed her a pouch, _"The gold ones are Galleons, silver are Sickles and bronze are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles is a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts is a Sickle. Take around 2 handfuls of Galleons, a handful of Sickles and Knuts. It should be enough."_ Katniss did that and they moved on to Gale's vault.

After they've both retrieved their money from Gringotts, they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. _"This is where you can buy Wizarding robes for any events, Madam Malkin will measure your size and, depending on your choice of robes, she might be able to give it to you after about an hour, or mail your robes if it's more complicated."_

 _"_ _Professor McGonagall!"_ The lady in the shop greeted her as soon as she walked in, then her eyes moved to Katniss and Gale. _"Hogwarts too, dears?"_ They nodded. She lead them to two stools and told them to stand straight while they took their measurements. They stood calmly without fidgeting, knowing very well that the less they move, the faster the process will be. _"Alright! All done dears, I really hope every child stands as still as you are without fidgeting, I always tell them it would be faster if they stood still, but none of them listens! Your robes will be ready around 2 hours later."_ They said goodbyes and walked towards Potage's Cauldron Shop, _"You will need a cauldron to brew potions, this place sells fairly good cauldrons. You will need size 2 pewter cauldron, as you are beginners in potion making. When you get more skilled, you will need stronger and more expensive cauldrons."_ She lead them into the shop and went to the counter directly, _"Two size 2 pewter cauldrons please."_ The shopkeeper took out 2 pretty big pot, Katniss and Gale looked to each other _'How are we going to fit it into our bags?'_ But Professor McGonagall doesn't seem to be bothered.

 _"_ _That will be 30 galleons for two."_ The shopkeeper said, while Professor McGonagall waved her wand at the items, and they shrunk. Things here keeps surprising Katniss and Gale, they hand over the money and they left the shop.

 _"_ _We'll finish getting your scales and potion ingredients at The Apothecary and we'll have lunch at The Leaky Cauldron."_ She lead them to the shop and taught them how to pick out nice ingredients that works better than rotten ones, they payed for their items and went to the Leaky Cauldron, where Tom greeted them. _"Lunch for 3 please, Tom."_ He lead them to a table and they sat down. Both Katniss and Gale are a bit reluctant to choose from the menu. When they didn't move, Professor McGonagall looked up and ask _"Well? Don't you want to eat something?"_ when they didn't answer, she realised _"Oh. Don't worry, my treat."_ They carefully and politely picked the least expensive one and ate in silence. ' _They are very guarded for 11 year olds, surely not the same ones I'm used to seeing.'_ she thought.

They finished eating and went to Flourish and Blotts' where Professor McGonagall again went straight to the counter. _"Two sets of First Year books reserved for Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne."_ The shopkeeper picked 2 packages from the shelf and Professor McGonagall took it and left.

Gale looked at her weirdly _"Professor? Don't we have to pay for those books?"_

 _'_ _Even when they are poor, they still do things right. Impressive.'_ She thought, _"Oh, that was because the school donated the books to people like you."_

Gale and Katniss are stunned all over again about how generous the people here are. _"Oh, thanks."_

 _"_ _No problem, now the last thing we need before we collect your robes is your wands."_ She headed to a narrow and shabby shop, labeled _"Ollivanders"_. They headed in and waited. Until suddenly a man slide to their front on a ladder.

 _"_ _Hello Professor McGonagall. Fir and Dragon Heartstring, nine and a half inches, correct?_ " She nodded but directed her hand to Katniss and Gale. _"Ah yes, I've heard about Hogwarts accepting Panem students. Welcome my dears. Come, I will find your wand. After all, the wand chooses the wizard."_ He said as he shuffled through the shelves and tapes started measuring their body on their own. Suddenly, when Mr Ollivander picked up a box, the tapes stopped and dropped to the floor, _"Here, try it. Give it a wave."_ They did, but lamps smashed and books fly all around, and Mr Ollivander snatched it away. _"Not these."_ After sever attempts, they were starting to get frustrated, but Mr Ollivander seems to be more and more excited. _"Ah, tricky customers eh? No worries, I will find the right wand for you."_ He keep giving them to try and it still isn't working.

Finally, Mr Ollivander went to the back of the store and pick up two old-looking boxes. _"Maybe this will be!"_ He carried it to Katniss and Gale, giving them each one. As soon as they touched their wand, they could feel warmth spreading all over their body, and the wand tip glowed. _"Yes! Yes! This is it. Miss Everdeen with Acacia and Unicorn Hair, 9 and 3/4 inches. And Mr Hawthorne with Black Walnut and Dragon Heartstring, 10 and 1/4 inches. Both very powerful combinations."_ They nodded, not sure what he just said. _"That will be 7 Galleons each."_ They handed over the money and said goodbyes. They passes Madam Malkin's to collect their robes and went back through the arch to the streets of London.

 _"_ _I'm afraid we have to use porkeys again, you will be alright, I hope?"_ they nodded and touch the book again. Spinning and traveling like squeezing through a tunnel is not the most sensational feeling, but it certainly is faster.

They arrived back at the same alleyway the travelled to London from, and they proceed to walk back to the Hawthorns' house, but was stopped by a peacekeeper. Katniss and Gale immediately knew it was trouble, this is not the usual friendly peacekeeper, but a rather new one.

 _"_ _Hold it right there!"_ he shouted. But Professor McGonagall waved her hand like in the morning and the peacekeeper walked away without saying anything.

They entered the Hawthorne's house and was greeted by little Posy, who was still oblivious to the whole situation. _"Katniss! You're here! Yesterday you forgot and left before you played dolls with me! You must play it today!"_

 _"_ _Okay Posy, but let me finish some big girl stuff with your mother and brother first. I promise I won't forget this time. If I do, you remind me, okay?_ " she nodded and went to her room to set up the dolls.

They headed into the kitchen and find Clara and Hazelle cooking together. _"Hey! How was it?"_ Hazelle asked as she heard them come it.

 _"_ _Interesting and very different from here."_ Gale answered her.

Professor McGonagall stepped into the room and placed their items on the table, unshrink it and said _"Here are your school supplies, I would suggest you have a go at reading some of the books, it would be beneficial for your studies later."_ By then, Clara has joined them around the table. They nodded and she continued, _"Now I am going to introduce you to your elves, Hingky and Clingky."_ The elves appeared. _"And they will be joining you this month for you to get used to their presence. Do you want your families to know about you leaving for school or not. If not, you will have to give them very specific instructions not to be shown in front of the children…"_ She trailed out, and Hazelle spoke.

 _"_ _Maybe we should let them know, they will be noticing something strange happening anyways. And they can use magic to block the bugs within this area, right?"_ McGonagall nodded, _"Then they have a right to know."_ They all agreed on that and Katniss went to get Prim while Gale went to get Posy, Rory and Vick and went back to the kitchen.

After brief introductions and simpler explanations with less questions from the kids, they said their goodbyes and Professor McGonagall stood to leave. _"Make sure you read some of the material before you come to school, there are a few extra books for background information of the Wizarding world and the school. On the day of train departure, your elves will direct you to the right platform. Good day and see you two soon at school."_ They all chorused their goodbyes and she left.

As she left, they all thought of the same thing, ' _Things are looking up from here.'_


	5. Last Moments of an Ordinary Summer

div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-font-kerning: none; line-height: normal;"Through having their lives completely flipped upside down, both Katniss and Gale have entirely forgotten about the Reaping. Three days till the reaping and they were the only families who were able to feel relaxed, not because they feel safe, but because they… forgot./span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-font-kerning: none; line-height: normal;"The next day, when Katniss and Gale went to the woods to hunt, not to feed their families anymore, but just enjoying the pleasure moments. As they sat on the meadow to rest, they discussed the last few days./span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-font-kerning: none; line-height: normal;""I can't believe that my life just… changed." Said Gale./span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-font-kerning: none; line-height: normal;""That, is an understatement." Katniss replied. /span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-font-kerning: none; line-height: normal;""I know, I know, but how was I supposed to react to this type of situation? I mean we never even thought we would be able to feed our families without worries, but that's been solved. We've never though we could live like children, but that also changed. Now what are we supposed to do?" Gale said, voicing the same thoughts that was just running through Katniss' mind./span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-font-kerning: none; line-height: normal;""I don't know, guess we should look through the books Professor McGonagall bought us." She said. That was when she realised that through the course of these strange events, they completely forgot about the Reaping. "Shit."/span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-font-kerning: none; line-height: normal;""What?" Gale turned to her./span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-font-kerning: none; line-height: normal;""We completely forgot about the Reaping." She answered, beginning to shake. "What if we get reaped? What will happen to this 'offer'? What about Prim and your family? What happens when we can't go to this school anymore because we got found out by the capitol?…" Katniss kept shooting out question after question without breathing./span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-font-kerning: none; line-height: normal;"Gale wrapped his arms around Katniss and said, "Hey, calm down, it's going to be okay, there isn't magic for nothing." he chuckled./span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-font-kerning: none; line-height: normal;""This is not something to joke about! We could get reaped! This seems too good to be true." Katniss exclaimed./span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-font-kerning: none; line-height: normal;""That is exactly what I was thinking!" Voiced Gale, "But I have a feeling this is true." He looked at Katniss, seeing the doubt in her eyes again, "How about this, our pack is still on if this does turn out to be a dream and we get reaped?"/span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-font-kerning: none; line-height: normal;""Deal."/span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"They sat in comfortable silence for a while longer and headed back to Gale's house, where everyone's gathered around the kitchen table where there is full of food and everyone was laughing and joking, it has been a long time since that has happened. Actually, that has never happened/spanspan style="font-family: Helvetica;"…/span/span/div  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: -webkit-standard;" /  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"The Reaping day has finally arrived, Gale and Katniss both got ready with the /spanspan style="font-family: Helvetica;"help of their families, including Hingky and /spanspan style="font-family: Helvetica;"Clingky. Of course, they know not to be overdressed or over relaxed as they know their chances of getting reaped are slim, no /spanspan style="font-family: Helvetica;"tesserae, they both only have 1 slip of paper in the reaping bowl, not to mention the help of magic./span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"At 9:30, everyone walked to the Justice Building and Katniss and Gale went to check in and stand by the 12 year old's section. 10 o'clock came about and Effie Trinket, the super-extra capital escort walks onto the stage and said, in her super-high-pitched-cheerful voice "Happy Hunger Games! And May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!" She proceeded to show the capitol clip same as every year, and Mayor Undersee made the same speech about the treaty of treason etc... etc… etc… /span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"And… Finally, the time for the reaping has come, as Effie Trinket cheerfully reminded everyone "Now it's time for our tributes! Ladies First!" Katniss and Gale shared a look across the boys and girls' section, and hold their breath as Effie picks a slip of paper from the reaping bowl. /span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Trinity Brown." A small timid girl with olive skin walked up to the stage with her head hung low, tears slowly /spanspan style="font-family: Helvetica;"sliding down her face. Obviously a girl from the seam and knowing she won't last long in the bloodbath./span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;""And now, for the boys." She walked to the boy's reaping bowl and selected a piece of paper. "Jackson Brown." Everyone's breath hitched, all of them knows that it is rare for the children from the same family to be reaped the same year. But this was nothing out of the ordinary, Snow must have something against their family if both children are reaped in the same year./span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;""Our tributes this year! Trinity and Jackson Brown!" Effie cheered and clapped, expecting the rest of District 12 to follow her lead, and they did, in a half-hearted way./span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"Katniss and Gale felt relieved rarely speaks with Trinity and Jackson. Yes, they know who they are, everyone knows everyone in District 12, especially the people from the seam, but luckily, Katniss and Gale are not very close to the tributes this year./span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;""We should head back." They toke one more look towards the temporary stage in front of the Justice Building and head back to the seam together. Katniss and Gale went out to the woods to hunt, even when they no longer ned to hunt to feed their families, they are trying to hunt for pleasure, which is entirely foreign to them./span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"They waited before the fence to listen to the "hum" sound of the wire, when there's no sound, they quickly crawled through the gap in the fence and headed to the hollow log to retrieve their bows and knives and treaded through their normal hunting path./span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;""It's weird, you know? Hunting for pleasure?" Gale suddenly states. "I mean, we've never done it before… I still think about how much we would need to hunt to last for the next two days…"/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;""Mhmm…" Katniss responded while looking closely for any game nearby. Gale noticed her lack of response and decided to discuss this later when they are taking a break instead of now. They walked along the path and shot a few squirrels and rabbits and picked a few berries and katniss flowers for dinner. /span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"As they reached to the lake and rested beside the large rock, Gale thought about the lack of conversation from earlier and decided to try a different approach. "What do you think will be like? In Scotland?"/span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;""I don't know… I just don't know how to feel about this… It's all so confusing, I mean I'm excited that I finally get a break, you know? It's like I'm allowed to be happy again. But on the other hand, I can't help but fell obliged to the wizarding world, like they have saved us, not only allowed us to feed our families, but provided a proper education for us. And… and I don't know if I will be able to repay them, like doing the best in the school? And I don't know what to expect, let alone how to meet their expectations to make sure I'm not wasting their time, money and effort." Katniss spilled all of her thoughts that she has kept inside her for the last few days./span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;""Yea, I know. But I'm sure we will figure it out when it comes." Gale comforted her./span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"They sat in silence after that, just enjoying the time they have to be spent together. After a while, they collected what game they had today and went to the Hob and Bakery to trade and headed to the Hawthrone's house, where everyone is gathered. /span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"The younger kids in their families have bonded with Clingky and Hingky straight away, especially Prim and Posy, and they were currently playing dolls in the living room. Katniss and Gale headed to the kitchen and put their game in the fridge and help Clara and Hazelle with dinner. /span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"Dinner that night was pleasurable with light conversation, it is the night of the reaping and they are relieved that neither Katniss or Gale has been reaped, and for them, that calls for a call celebration./span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: -webkit-standard;" /  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"For the rest of the summer, the Hawthornes and Everdeens continued to enjoy their last moments together before Katniss and Gale has to go to Hogwarts. They laughed and joked and had fun like a normal family, well, as much fun as they can have with the Hunger Games broadcasted… Trinity and Jackson didn't survive the bloodbath, but that's to be expected. For a district 12 tribute to survive, they normally have a reputation within the Hob on being a survivor, if not, it's normally expected that they won't last long./span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"Katniss and Gale's summer with their families are coming to a close as the games ended and the victor was c/spanspan style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"rowned. Annie Cresta, the female tribute of District 4, out-swimming her opponents with no direct kills/spanspan style="font-size: 14px;", which actually made it quite interesting./span/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"As the summer comes to an end and September 1st nears, Katniss and Gale got more and more nervous. They have read the material Professor McGonagall gave them, but there is still a lot of things that confuse them about the Wizarding World./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The day before they have to depart, they went to the woods one last time together and sat at the rock facing the river, just taking everything in. "This is going to be a journey to take." Gale said. /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yeah." They spend the rest of the day in silence, and went back to their homes to spend the last moments together with their families./div 


End file.
